Onde você estava com a cabeça Harry Judd?
by Giioh
Summary: Harry e Null eram amigos a muitos anos, um dia acontece algo inesperado que pode mudar para sempre a vida dos dois. O que você faria se fosse ela?
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1:**_

Harry e eu éramos melhores amigos. Nos conhecemos na escola, na terceira série e desde aquele dia eu sou completamente apaixonada pro ele, digamos que ja faz muito tempo, tendo em vista que estou no terceiro ano do ensino médio.

**Flashback on:**

_Havia acabado de chegar naquela escola, era meu primeiro dia de aula e ja haviam se passado três aulas e a estavamos no intervalo, ninguém ainda havia falado nem oi ou me dito ''Bem-Vinda'', nem a professora._

_Eu estava sentada embaixo de uma árvore, ja bastante chatiada sobre como o dia estava sendo e senti alguém vindo se sentar perto, ao meu lado._

_-Oi - Um garoto disse sorrindo._

_-Oi. - Disse ainda não olhando pra ele._

_-Qual o seu nome?_

_-Null e o seu?_

_-Harry. - Sorriu e então sorri também._

**Flashback off.**

Nos próximos dias ele começou a se sentar perto de mim durante as aulas e conversávamos sem parar. Nossos pais se conheceram em uma reunião e se deram bem, o que ajudou muito na nossa amizade. Começamos a frequentar um a casa do outro e até hoje é assim.

Mas ok, voltando para a realidade, estava tomando café e escuto uma buzina, provavelmente é o Harry que veio me dar carona para ir pra escola, ele sempre faz isso. Sai de casa e entrei no carro dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

-Bom Dia Harry - Sorri.

-Bom Dia Null - Sorriu.

Fomos conversando coisas bobas o caminho todo e enfim chegamos na escola. Ele estacionou o carro e fomos saindo e logo depois entrando na escola. Harry é um cara muito popular, quero dizer, as garotas todas babam nele e ficam com um sorrisinho bobo estampado na cara quando ele passa ou simplesmente fala um oi pra elas. Fomos andando lado a lado quando senti que fui empurrada e jogada na parede, caindo no chão, e batendo minha testa na parede, provavelmente eu ficaria com um belo de um galo depois. Quando olho para o lado para ver quem me empurrou lá esta Juliette, A Vadia, ao lado de Harry, puxando assunto, eu simplesmente odeio ela mas os caras babam nela, e ela usa isso pra querer tirar uma casquinha do Harry, ninguém merece. Bem, Harry pareceu nem perceber que eu sumi do seu lado e continuou conversando e andando com ela.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2:**_

Cheguei na sala e me sentei, minha testa estava doendo. Harry chegou logo depois e se sentou na minha frente, Juliette se sentou com as amiguinhas fúteis dela no outro lado da sala.

-O que você fez na testa? - Disse se aproximando e tirando minha mão do local que ja estava roxo.

-Pergunta pra sua amiguinha que me empurrou só pra fala com você. - Fechei a cara.

-Ãn? - Harry fez cara de que não estava entendendo - Como assim?

-Ela viu que eu estava do seu lado e me empurrou contra a parede e eu bati a testa, feliz?

-Você deve ter tropeçado nos próprios pés isso sim. Acha que a Juliette faria uma coisa dessas? - Ele disse com cara de indignado.

-Mas é claro, ela me odeia. - Então o professor entra na sala e todos ficam quietos. Ele olha pra minha testa e então todos os alunos se viram e olham, que legal, virei centro das atenções, e nesse momento pude ver Juliette dando uma risadinha, vaca.

As aulas foram e enfim chegou o intervalo. Sai antes que o Harry, estava brava com ele, so jeito que ele defendeu a Juliette, ouvi ele me chamar mas nem olhei, cheguei na mesa que sempre ficavamos e logo Dougie e Danny se aproximaram, e logo depois veio Tom, eles eram nossos amigos mas estudavam em salas diferentes, eles e o Harry tinham uma banda chamada McFly.

-O que aconteceu pra essa carinha emburrada estar estampada no seu rosto, flor? - Dougie perguntou.

-E esse roxo na sua testa? - Danny perguntou e Tom veio olhar e deu um beijo na minha bochecha.

-E cade o Harry? - Por fim ele perguntou.

-O roxo é por causa da Juliette que me fez bater a testa na parede, e depois todo mundo ficou me olhando por causa do roxo e o Harry eu quero que se exploda junto com ela.

-Eita, que o Harry fez?- Danny.

-Disse que eu tropecei nos meus pés e cai, e eu to culpando a Juliette. - Eles me olharam com duvida - ELE TA DEFENDENDO ELA.

-Aff, o Harry não tem jeito... e falar nele, olha quem ta vindo. - Tom disse.

-Null, eu te chamei e você nem me olhou. - Ainda não olhei pra ele. Ele se sentou no espaço vazio ao meu lado. - Você não vai falar comigo? O que eu fiz?

-O que você fez? - O olhei brava. - Vai la defender a vadia, ou passar o intervalo com ela, deixa eu tropeçando nos meus próprios pés aqui, e quem sabe um deles não põe o pé na frente pra eu cair?! - Harry me olhou indignado com o que eu falei.

-Mas eu não falei pro mau meu amor, eu só não tava acreditando que ela fosse te machucar. Mas agora eu to vendo que foi ela mesmo, me desculpa?! - Ficou me olhando e viu que eu não mudei minha expressão de brava então me abraçou.

-Ta bom.

-Então me da um sorrisinho. - Disse ele com cara de cão arrependido.

-Não. - Então ele fez um bico e eu não aguentei e sorri.

Voltamos para sala um tempo depois. Logo chegou a hora da saida e Harry me levou para casa, ficaria para almoçar como sempre. Voltamos para o meu quarto e ficamos conversando, jogando, fazendo qualquer coisa. Quando chegou as quatro horas ele disse que iria embora.

-Null, eu vou embora, preciso ajudar minha mãe, vou acompanhar ela até o mercado.

-Sério? - Torci a boca. - Ta. Eu te levo até a porta.

Fomos até a porta então ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e se foi. Fiquei no tédio o dia todo. Os dias foram indo, mas uma coisa estava ficando estranha, agora quando Juliette e Harry se viam nos corredores eles sorriam um para o outro, isso ja estava ficando insuportavel, até os guys ta estava percebendo.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3:**_

_**Um mês depois:**_

Estavamos na cozinha da minha casa tomando uma xicara de chá, Harry disse.

-Null, preciso te contar uma coisa.

-Fala Harry.

-Eu fiquei com a Juliette.

-Aaaah, claro, porque nem comigo falando 'Harry, não faz isso, ela é vadia' você se contenta, mesmo você sabendo que ela realmente é vadia.

-Eu sei Null. É que, sabe, eu realmente quis ficar com ela, você sabe que quando eu quero alguma coisa eu persisto naquilo até eu conseguir.

-Sei. Quando foi isso?

-Lembra que a algumas semanas atras eu estava aqui e deu umas quatro e meia e eu te disse que eu ia ir embora porque eu tinha que ajudar a minha mãe, acompanhar ela até o mercado?

-Sim.

-Então, eu fui pra casa dela e fiquei la com ela até umas oito horas, e depois eu cheguei em casa e disse pra minha mãe que eu estava na sua casa.

-Pelo amor de Deus, mentiu pra mim, mentiu pra sua mãe, meus parabéns garoto.

-Null, essa não é a pior parte. - Fez uma cara triste.

-Não? Ainda tem mais? - Coloquei a xicara na boca afim de tomar mais um gole do chá.

-Tem. Ela ta gravida. - Nesse momento eu cuspi todo o chá que estava na minha boca e voou pra todo lado.

-COMO É QUE É? VOCÊ TA FALANDO SÉRIO? GAROTO, VOCÊ NÃO SABE QUE EXISTE UM NEGÓCIO CHAMADO PRESERVATIVO? E UMA COISA CHAMADA VADIA, QUE FAZ VOCÊ FAZER COM ELAS A QUALQUER CUSTO E PRINCIPALMENTE COM ELAS QUE VOCÊ TEM QUE USAR ESSE NEGÓCIO CHAMADO PRESERVATIVO? - Comecei a ficar extremamente brava com ele, e triste.

-Eu sei Null, aaaaaaaaaaaah como eu fui idiota, retardado, burro. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo isso nunca teria acontecido.

-É, mas você não pode. E, por que não usou preservativo com ela?

-Eu não usei porque eu esqueci de levar e ela também não tinha, dai eu disse que era melhor não e ela mandou eu parar de ser frouxo, e disse que não ia acontecer nada.

-Ela ja falou com os pais dela ou com alguém ou só com você?

-Ela falou para os pais dela.

-E eles?

-Resolveram que quando essa criança nascer eles não vão nem olhar pra cara dessa criança e vão me entregar pra eu cuidar, e ela não vai nem registrar a criança, e que ela e a familia dela vão pra Boston, pra ficarrem bem longe daqui, pra eu e minha familia esquecermos que eles existem e nunca pedirem ajuda pra nada.

-Nossa. Pessoas sem coração. Então, o que você vai fazer da vida agora?

- Eu não sei o que vou fazer da vida. Null, vai comigo contar para os meus pais, por favor?

-Pra que? Eles vão achar que eu que estou gravida.

-Eu falo que não é. Por favor? Eu não sei nem como começar o assunto com eles.

-Hunf, ta bom. Vai la que horas?

-Podemos ir agora, ou daqui a cinco minutos.

-Ta. Vamos agora. Espera só eu limpar todo esse chá. - Sai em busca de um pano para secar o chão, a mesa, tudo. Sequei e coloquei o pano em cima da pia, saimos de casa, fomos para o carro do Harry e saimos em direção a casa dele.

Chegamos la e entramos, os pais dele estavam sentados no sofá assistindo algo na televisão e nos olharam quando entramos. Os cumprimentei e disse.

-Então Harry? - Ele respirou fundo, parecia com muito medo. - O Harry tem uma coisa pra contar a vocês.

-Conte-nos filho.

-Eu engravidei uma garota.

-MEU DEUS - A mãe dele disse como se tivesse levado um choque e tivesse muito assustada com isso, então os pais dele olharam pra mim.

-Calma, não fui eu. - Coloquei as mãos para tras, como se tivesse tirando meu corpo fora da situação.

-Por um minuto eu pensei que tivesse sido, me desculpa Null. - A mãe dele disse.

-Tudo bem, eu disse pra ele que vocês pensariam isso.

-Então Harry, quem foi?

-A Juliette, uma garota la da escola.

-Que diga-se de passagem é uma vadia. - Eu disse. Não canso de xingar ela, definitivamente.

-Sim. Ela contou pros pais dela antes de me contar e eles todos combinaram que quando essa criança nascer eles vão pra Boston e nem vão olhar pra cara dessa criança, e que não vão registrar e que não vão ajudar a cuidar, que vão me entregar a criança e sumir do mapa.

-É, pelo jeito não é só ela que é uma vadia, os pais dela também são pra concordar com um negócio desses. - A mãe dele disse.

-Harry, isso não vai ficar assim. Você vai se casar, se não for com ela vai ser com qualquer uma, pode ser até com a primeira que passar aqui na frente de casa, pra ver se você entra na linha e eu quero o telefone dos pais dela porque eu vou ligar pra eles e resolver esse assunto.

-Mas... eu casar? Eu posso cuidar dessa criança soz..

-Não, você vai casar, até porque depois que essa criança nascer eu não quero que ela veja o pai dela vagabundeando por ai e cresça igual você. Ou que você repita essa situação com qualquer uma outra garota.

-Certo pai. - Harry abaixou a cabeça, triste, ele definitivamente estava acabado por dentro, assim como eu, ja não estava gostando dessa história e agora o pai dele disse que ele vai casar, tenho que fazer alguma coisa, não aguentaria ver ele casado com outra pessoa, ainda mais se ele estivesse triste e infeliz com essa pessoa. - Posso levar a Null pra casa e jaja eu volto?

-Leva. Tchau querida, até mais.

-Tchau gente. - Saimos.

Fomos indo para a minha casa. Fui pensando em algo para não deixar ele se casar com qualquer uma, qualquer coisa servia, qualquer idéia, de repente me veio a idéia de que podia ser eu a casar com ele, foi a primeira vez que eu realmente estava decidida a não deixar minha felicidade de lado, contar pra ele tudo o que eu sentia e me oferecer pra casar com ele, porque eu poderia ajuda-lo e cuidar dele. Harry começou a falar durante o caminho.

-Aaaaaaaaaaah quero morrer.

-Não fala assim, amanhã vocês ja vão estar mais conformados.

-Ele vai fazer eu me casar. Eu não quero me casar, tenho minha vida toda pela frente, poxa, tenho só dezoito anos.

-Sabe, talvés seja bom você se casar, mas se casar com uma pessoa que seja boa pra você, e que va te ajudar a cuidar dessa criança e cuidar de você porque você esta abalado, não se casar com qualquer uma, muito menos com a vadia, e também, quem sabe essa pessoa não faça você aquetar, começar a andar na linha. - Sim, eu estava dando umas indiretas nele, esperava pelo menos que ele notasse a indireta.

-O problema é que essa pessoa não existe, uma pessoa que fique do meu lado e que me ajude dessa maneira, e que faça eu me apaixonar por ela, porque é dificil você se casar ou estar casado com alguém que você nem se quer gosta.

-Tem certeza que essa pessoa não existe? - Indireta master.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? - Ele parou em frente a minha casa e eu abri a porta.

-Nada. Olha, volte pra casa e não discuta com os seus pais, fica calmo, vai dar tudo certo. Qualquer coisa eu estou aqui, pode me pedir ajuda. Beijo. - Dei um beijo em seu rosto e sai do carro. Entrei em casa e pude ouvir o barulho de seu carro deixando minha rua.

Que legal Null, você não teve coragem de falar pra ele que você podia ser a pessoa a se casar com ele, se ele se casar a culpa é sua, até porque o pai dele disse que iria ligar pros pais da vaca. Senti uma lagrima escorrendo pelo meu rosto, não podia estar acontecendo isso, minha vida estar normal e de repente ela vira de cabeça para baixo e estou prestes a perder ele, um cara que nem se quer eu tenho. Fui para meu quarto e me deitei na cama, chorei tudo o que estava engasgado a tempos.


End file.
